On an Island of Lost Emotions
by Sierra-Kurari Kaiba Fala
Summary: After trying to recover from information overload caused by Seto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament, Yami and friends and Marik and Seto, are left to try to pick up their lives where they left off. Unfortunatley something happens, and they are transported to
1. The Beginning

It all Begins Somewhere Kiri- "It all begins somewhere." That's what my grandmother used to tell me while threading me along the most intrecate of stories. Fala- Yes. The begining of the story determines most of the tale itself. Why then, of all things, do the best stories in life start with the most confusing beginings to explain?  
  
**Yami** So tired. The day had barely begun and already I was pondering lifes, my own, great mysteries. "So confused. Must sleep more." "Yami, come on! It's already 10:00 in the morning. We need to get up to help grandpa with the store!" I rolled over and groaned. "Come on Yami. I'll give you coke and doughnuts! " I sat up and ran my hands over my face. I was exausted. I hadn't slept enough. "I'm up Yugi." "What's wrong Yami? You didn't sleep much last night. I could tell." "It was nothing much. Just a wierd dream." "What was it about?" I tried to remember what had happened. "I was in a temple on an island. There were three girls there. I think that they were guarding whatever was there. I locked a big tomb and left. I walked all over the island and saw no one. After finally finding a dock, I left on a boat." "Oh." said Yugi perplexed. It was true. I had told no lies. Except that, when I left, I had this wierd feeling. It felt like I was leaving part of myself on the island. Slowly, as I had left, thoughts, memories drifted away from me with the tides, floating within the foam. Soon, all I though I had remembered, was gone. All I was left with were questions. "Lets go eat. Okay?" "Yeah, okay. Now that I'm awake." I was awake, and glad to know that I would soon be joining my friends. But part of me wanted to stay on that beach. Stay with the people, on that little lost island in the sea. That island of memories. 


	2. It Starts off with a Balanced Breakfast

It all Starts off with a Balanced Breakfast Fala- You can't start your morning off better than with a good breakfast! Kiri- Yeah. Cereal, oatmeal, or a smoothie if I'm in a hurry, a glass of water or juice, and some fruit if I have time. Though, if I know you as well as I think I do, your breakfast mainly consists of Coke and something you can grab on the go. Fala- *laughs* No kidding!  
  
**Tea** "Yugi! Hey guys wait up!" Boys! They never wait! "hey Tea!" She heard Yugi call. Finally they all stoped. Good thing too. "What's up Tea?" Tristan asked with curiosity. "Nothing," Tea replied, "You?" "Nothing mutch. Just Joey givin' us our run to the doughnuts." Tristan replied and everyone except Joey grinned. "I'm tellin' 'ya! There is nothing better in the morning than some doughnuts and milk." he replied defensively. "Yeah, a few doughnuts and a glass of milk is fine," Yugi said with a grinn, "But we all know what a few doughnuts and some milk really means. a whole dozen and 4 glasses of milk. Right Joey?" They all cracked up. After all, anyone who half knew Joey knew about his eating habits. "Hey! Those are good doughnuts!" He said though he too was smiling. "So what are we waiting around here for? I'm starved!" Tristan yelled behind him as he ran ahead. "Don't get any ideas Tristan! Those doughnuts are mine!" Joey yelled back as he ran to his friend. Yugi and Tea looked at ech other with the same idea. Yugi sighed. "Might as well, right Tea?" "Yup! Hey guys wait up!" She yelled after them as she and Yugi ran to catch up. 


	3. Me? In a Good Mood? Never!

Me? In a Good Mood? Never! Kiri- Ever have one of those days where, try as you might, you were just in a good mood? Fala- Yes. I tried to be serious but I just couldn't help smiling. Kiri-Yeah I remember! *ha ha* Fala- *giggle* Shut up!  
  
**Seto**  
  
He woke up with a jolt. Work! He had fallen asleep at his computer! Again. "Oh, wonderful! I didn't even finish the program updates!" There was a knock at the door. "Seto," called the little voice of Mokuba, "Seto, you're gonna' be late!" "Late for what?" He was totally confused. "Come on bro'! Don't you remember? You called a meeting for 8:30 in the morning. It's already 7:45!" Oh crap! I didn't even finish the paper! And I've still got to shower, change clothes, get Mokuba to school, and finish and print up the information for the meeting. Shit! "Seto did you hear me? I've got a ride to school and I've finished your paper on the computer. Your clothes are layed out on the bed and thereis a bowl and cereal on the table for you. Hurry up!" Mokuba said. "Thanks bro'!" "No problem Seto! I'll see you after school!" Bye Mokuba There was just no end to the kindness of that little guy. **45 minutes later** "Now board, I have called this meeting to discuss the new program changes that need to be made!" Thank you Mokuba 


	4. An Easy Morning

An Easy Morning Kiri- Fala, isn't it weird how the weekdays have the hardest mornings to overcome, and then the weekend comes they are just so easy to get through? Fala- Yeah, I know what you mean, sort of. Kiri- What do you mean sort of? Fala- Well if ya'll would wake me up in time for the episodes than it would be a very easy morning. 'Cause then I would know what ya'll were talking about!  
  
**Mai**  
  
She woke up slowly and leisurely. After all she had nothing better to do. She got out of bed, showered, and dressed. She went over to the mirror to put on her make-up. There was a big note taped to the mirror. It read:  
  
Take Serenity out for a morning on the town. Show her the park. -Mai  
  
That's right! She was supposed to take Joey's sister Serenity out for breakfast, to get to know her better. Quickly she pulled on one of her best outfits. "If Joey I gonna' see me, I want to make him regret not telling me he likes me." She said to her reflection.  
  
She giggled. Than a thought came to her mind.  
  
What if Joey doesn't like me that way?  
  
She stopped cold. She really liked Joey. She also liked how and what their close friendship was. She didn't want to ruin it. She grabbed another, more regular set of clothes and changed. It was around 8:00 in the morning when Mai pulled up in front of Joey's mom's apartment. She hurried to their door and knocked. Joey had said that he would be over early in the morning to spend some quick time with his sister before Mai took her out. Joey opened the door.  
  
"Yeah? What is..," he stopped and faintly blushed, "Oh! It's you Mai."  
  
"Yea! Just me." She said.  
  
"You look good. I mean you look ok. I mean," he couldn't get the words out right. Mia laughed slightly. He blushed again.  
  
"You look well yourself Joseph." She replied smartly. "Is Serenity ready?"  
  
"Ready? Ready for wha... Oh yeah! She's waiting at the table. I'll tell her you're here. Serenity! Mai's here!" he yelled. Mai smiled.  
  
" Ready to go Serenity?" Mai asked the seemingly shy girl.  
  
"Ready!" Serenity said brightly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"A small trip around town, breakfast, the park, arcades and mall! Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." Serenity said as she waved to her brother. While Serenity was turned to say goodbye to her brother, Mai couldn't help calling to him, "See ya' later hon!" and wink at him, just to see how many more shades of red he could go before he turned maroon.  
  
**Marik**  
  
Is something burning?  
  
Marik opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't afraid, but the smells made him worry for the safety of his sister. He opened his door and looked around the small house. Nothing. Then he heard noise in the kitchen.  
  
"Of course." He sighed and smiled to himself. "It's just Ishizu trying to make breakfast again."  
  
The burnt toast smell was filling the house fast so, as silently as he could, e opened the windows and the balcony doors. Finally he could breath. He stepped onto his room balcony looking over the city.  
  
It's hard to believe that I once wanted to take over this wondrous surface world. I wonder what father would think if he could see me now? He stopped and shook his head. No! I mustn't think about the past. It is gone. He looked towards the part of town where he know Seto, Yami, Yugi, and Yugi's friends were. I must stop tryin to change the past and start trying to save the future.  
  
"Marik! Marik are you up yet?" he heard his sister call.  
  
"I'm up Ishizu." He called back. I'm up sister, he thought.  
  
He walked into the hall and into the kitchen where he saw Ishizu standing over the burnt breakfast.  
  
"It's ok sis." He said as the flopped down onto a chair. She looked at him. "We can always pick up something. I could go out for some doughnuts."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive Sis. You push yourself too hard. Come on? My treat." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, alright. But let's not make it a habit." She said grinning back.  
  
They walked down the street and picked up some coffees and a bag of doughnut holes. As they walked out something familiar caught Marik's eye. Something going into the park. Could that have been Yami? He thought. No. It couldn't have been. Could it?  
  
"Hey Ishizu." He called. "I have an idea. Want to eat in the park?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. 


	5. A Strange Kind of Friendship

A Strange Kind of Friendship Kiri- Hey have you ever had one of those kind of friendships where your friendship is build on complete honesty. Fala- Yeah! Wait. What is your definition of complete honesty? Kiri- Oh, you know! Not ever sugar coating anything for the other one and putting each other down just to build them up. Fala- I don't think I have ever had one of those friendships. I have seen some though. Kiri- Yeah, like who? Fala- You and Jade. Both- *Laugh *  
  
**Marik**  
  
He followed the trail that he had seen the familiar people take. Nothing. "Who were they?" he muttered under his breath. "What was that Marik?" Ishizu asked him. "Nothin' sis." They walked down the path of the park until they came to the edge of the park with a rail. Mark looked over the rail and saw the cliffs jutting out of the wall sides and of the ocean water. It seemed somewhat peaceful. There was a bench near the trees so there they sat, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee. Soon Marik heard the sound of people. A group of people walking towards them. Then he saw them. There was no mistaking that haircut. It was Yugi! "Oh no." he whispered. He looked desperately around. His eyes met his sisters and she read what they were saying perfectly. He's coming! And there's nowhere for em to hide!  
  
**Joey**  
  
He smelled doughnuts. There was no mistaking the scent.  
  
"Hey guys! I smell more doughnuts!" he said excitedly over his shoulder. "Man, you're hallucinating." Tristan replied reaching into the bag for another doughnut. "I'm serious they should be right around he.." he stopped suddenly. I've got to be dreaming! It can't be Marik with his sister! It just can't be! Suddenly all eyes were on Yugi. He was the one who had, hade to same the world from Marik's wrath. What should he say to his former enemy now. Was he even former? "Good morning Ishizu! Marik!" he said. This stunned everyone! No one expected Yugi to forgive Marik so quickly!  
  
"Good morning Yugi. How are you?" he replied. This is getting' all to weird! Yug' and Marik? Acting like friends? "I'm fine." Yugi replied calmly. "You?" "Can't complain. After all, who could after eating doughnuts right? He smiled. Genuinely smile at them. Joey looked around the group. They all looked weirded out just a little, but all around comfortable. I can't believe it! Well, if this guy is ok with Yug' than I guess he's ok with me. "So what are you guys doin' now?" Joey asked. "We're livin' in a house down the street. Ishizu just finished modifying the Egyptian exhibit and I'm gonna' start school in the spring. You?" "Yeah. I'm gonna' do the school in the spring thing too. I'm just trying to get some last minute dueling in. Now if only Tristan would duel me then I.." He was interrupted by the calls of his sister. 


	6. Falling, Falling, Hit the Ground!

Falling, Falling, hit the Ground! (what is this?) Fala- *talks dreamily* Ever have one of those times where your day starts off normal and then it happens?  
  
Kiri- *confused* What happens? The world crashes and burns before your very eyes? Fala- The hottest guy just walks up and starts talking to one of your friends. Kiri- I get what your saying. *Looks wonderingly at the ceiling* yeah.. *looks strait at Fala with a clear face* NOPE!  
  
**Marik**  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna do that school in the fall thing too. I'm just trying to get some last minute dueling in. Now if only Tristan would duel me then I.."  
  
That was the last thing Marik heard before something strange happened.  
  
"Joey! Joey!" Serenity called to her brother.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Hey sis!" he called  
  
"Hey Serenity." Tea said.  
  
"What about me?" said a hurt voice behind Serenity.  
  
"Oh hey Mai!" Joey blushed. "We didn't see you."  
  
She smiles and says sarcasticly, "Of course you didn't Joey"  
  
She walked up behind him and brushed his hand with hers. His face went pink, then red, and finally crimson. Mai couldn't help laughing as she moved away from the tomato faced Joey.  
  
*That's Joeys sister?* Marik thought. He looked at the girl with wonder in his eyes *Serenity.* His mind lingered over the name. *Serenity. The perfect name for an angel of such beauty.* He stopped. What was he doing? *What's going on with me? What is this feeling?* He looked to the ground and tried to get his head strait. *I just met this girl and already.... I don't know? What is wrong with me? Am I... no! I refuse to believe such a stupid notion.* He looked back up to the golden brown haired girl standing next to Noey. *Still though, isn't it possible to be in love at first sight?* He looked to Joey. *No, I guess not.*  
  
Joey looked at Marik who was sitting there with a weird expression on his face. He followed Marik's gaze and saw that it rested on him and his sister.  
  
"Marik. I want you to meet my sister, Serenity. Serenity this is Marik." He said gesturing to the boy sitting next to Ishizu.  
  
He smiled at her faintly and sweetly in his own way. She smiled back. He turned away just in time to hide his blush.  
  
**Serenity** *He isn't like the Marik we saw before on the blimp*  
  
she looked again to the boy sitting on the bench with his head hung down. The young man claiming to be Marik.  
  
*The Marik on the blimp was obnoxious, and rude, and crazy. This one is...he is...sweet.*  
  
She looked at him again.  
  
*And cute, and handsome, and hot, and ...... O.M.G. what is going on?*  
  
she stopped her train of thought.  
  
*this is also the same guy who tried to control your brother and destroy Yugi and take over the world!  
  
* She looked once more. The boy seemed so peaceful. Lonely in his own way.  
  
*I guess everyone messes up sometimes though*  
  
She thought as her brother introduced her. She smiled and he smiled back sweetly. Then he turned away.  
  
*Did he just blush? Why?*  
  
She giggled a little and settled in on a bench next to theirs. Right next to Marik. Soon they were all engaged in conversation and argument *ahem* Joey and Tristan *ahem*. Little did they know that someone else was just 'round the corner and would be joining them soon. 


	7. A Simple Dare

A Simple Little Dare  
  
Fala- Hey, have you ever had someone give you a simple little dare? Kiri- Yeah. Fala- What was it? Kiri- Um. it was to walk on the 6ft deep end of our frozen creek. Fala- *gasp* What happened? Kiri- I.*cough*. fell through the ice.  
  
Fala- O.M.G! Were you okay?  
  
Kiri- *sarcastically* No, Fala, I fell too deep under the water and died because water got into my lungs and choked me to death.  
  
Fala- Oh, that must have been terrible.  
  
**Marik**  
  
*I don't get it. What is this feeling? * Marik thought to himself as he talked with Tristan and Duke. He kept looking over at Serenity. Something about her captivated him and held his gaze. Tristan and Duke didn't seem to notice what with being so deep into their own argument about Serenity. He smiled to himself. Seto came over to sit next to him. Tristan and Duke watched him a moment, then seemed to remember that he was a *hem* friend, and went back to their argument.  
  
"Hello, Marik." Seto said smugly.  
  
"Hello." Marik said cautiously.  
  
Seto watched Marik's gaze. He grinned to himself.  
  
"I see that you've grown fond of the dogs little sister." Seto whispered to Marik.  
  
"What do you mean." He said defensively, trying to hide yet another compulsive blush.  
  
"Come on Marik. Anyone who looked close enough would see that you like her."  
  
"I do not like her!" He whispered to Seto harshly. "I would rather admit that I am a bad duelist."  
  
"And you're not?" Seto said with a grin.  
  
Marik glared at him. Seto chuckled back.  
  
"Alright. Prove it."  
  
"What?" Marik said surprised.  
  
"Prove that you don't like Serenity."  
  
"Fine." Marik said hurriedly. Maybe if he did this he could even convince himself that this feeling that he was having was not love or care, but merely interest.  
  
"I dare you," Seto whispered, "to ask Serenity out, and you do have to go out with her, then take her home. If at the end of the day you still don't feel anything for her, and you have to tell me honestly, then I pay you $50 and have to do whatever you want for a week. If in the end I can tell that you feel something for her, you have to pay me $50 and do whatever I want for a week." He smirked. He could tell, for some reason, Marik had suddenly accumulated deep feelings for this girl that he hardly knew.  
  
"Deal. Only with one extra thing." Marik said.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Seto said somewhat amused.  
  
"I will go out with Serenity as the deal ordered, but earlier I couldn't help but notice that you became speechless when you saw my sister. I propose that when I am on my date with Serenity, you have to go on a date with my sister."  
  
"What!?" Seto said shocked. Indeed, he had some feeling for Ishizu Ishtar, but it couldn't be anything more than maybe respect or gratitude. Nothing like what Marik was implying!  
  
"Don't tell me that you're scared" Marik said with a smug little grin. *He's in way over his head. After all, without all the right precautions, my sister could take her date to hell and back, if she wanted to. * Seto glared at Marik.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." He half growled to Marik.  
  
"Same deal?" Marik questioned.  
  
"Yes." Seto said back grasping Marik's hand in a firm handshake. "But I'm telling you, I don't like your sister that way."  
  
"We'll just see about that. We'll meet right here in this spot of the park." He retorted.  
  
They glared at each other. Tristan and Duke stopped arguing.  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" They said in unison.  
  
"Nothing." Seto said without looking at them.  
  
"It's nothing." Marik said as well. He looked at them and smiled. "Really. We were just betting on something. Nothing big."  
  
"Oh." Tristan said, then he and Duke went back into their argument on who liked Serenity more.  
  
Reviews Please 


	8. More than a Confused Moment

More than a Confused Moment  
  
Kiri- Hey Fala? Fala- Yup? Kiri- Remember those times when we would get totally confused and forget things almost instantly? Or pass them off as a prank? Fala- Yeah like Dory off Finding Nemo! Ah, those were the days.  
  
Kiri- Yeah.*Both look wonderingly at the ceiling* Hey. Fala?  
  
Fala- Yeah?  
  
Kiri- What were we talking about again? *Look at each other in confusion* Fala- Um. guys? Kiri- Yeah! That's it! Fala- Sounds about right! *Both smile pathetically and unknowingly*  
  
**Serenity**  
  
Before they knew it the sun was high overhead and beating down on the group with great force. Or, so it seamed. Each member of the group noted this and made it a point to drop small hints that they would each have to go and do something soon. Serenity stood up and walked over to the railing. *It's so beautiful. The waves the sand. They seem to be made of each other. * She thought looking dreamily over the edge. "Here's your chance prince charming." Seto whispered harshly to Marik and shoved him towards Serenity.  
  
"Don't forget about your half of the deal Romeo." Marik whispered back. Seto glared. Slowly, Marik made his way to stand next to Serenity. He leaned over the railing himself and gazed at the shifting waves and white foam floating from water to sand. He sucked in a breath and breathed out slowly. What was he going to say to her? After everything that's happened between all of them, what could he say? He became totally enveloped in thought. Enough so that he didn't notice Serenity look up from the railing. *He doesn't look as if he could be evil. He looks like a good person. Cute too. Ugh, no! I'll let my guard down, but not that far. I still can't forget what he did to Mai. I wonder if Joey still distrusts him? Oh well. I'm gonna go with my gut feeling and trust him. No matter what. * As she thought, Seto was carrying out his part of the bargain.  
  
"Um, Ishizu?" Seto said in a somewhat wavering voice.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Ishizu said in an interested and amused tone, trying to stop a spreading grin. That set Seto in the right state of mind. No one would laugh at him.  
  
"May I talk to you alone for a moment?" He asked seriously. Her smile faded. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw her brother deep in thought of the waves. She sighed.  
  
"Sure." She said finally. He took a stride forward and looked back over his shoulder to make sure that she was willing to follow. She stood in his shadow ready and impatient. He grinned and continued walking forward into the woods. Marik turned and saw his sister and Seto disappear into the forest. He knew what he had to do next and the thought sent chills up his spine. Fortunately everyone seemed too far into conversation to notice. Everyone except Serenity anyway. *Poor guy. He's shaking. I wonder why? Wait! Why do I care? * She looked at Marik who now was turned back to the waves. She sighed half out of exhaustion and half out of frustration. Frustration about her thoughts. *I just can't help notice these things about him. But why?! * Suddenly, a voice took her off guard.  
  
"Uh, Serenity?" Marik said quietly, not daring enough to look up from the safety of the waves.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly back. *Why am I so shy around him? * She noticed. Slowly he forced himself to look at her. His breath caught in his throat and tried to strangle him. Every muscle in his body tensed as if trying to stop him from asking his inevitable question. His adrenaline surged and his heart pounded, so loud he could hear it in his ears. Still he tried to maintain a somewhat cool and collected look upon his face.  
  
"Serenity I just wanted to ask you if."  
  
"Hey Serenity! Are you ready to go?" Joey yelled. She looked back at her brother and smiled. Everyone was splitting up and ready to go home. Seizing the opportunity, Duke ran to Serenity's side.  
  
"Come on Serenity. If you want, I could take you on a tour of my game shop." Duke said taking a hold of her hand. *Not now Duke. * She pleaded silently. Joey looked angrily at Duke.  
  
"No way she's going with you all alone ya knuckle head!" Joey yelled to him. Yugi and Tea said goodbye and left. Mai grabbed Joey by the ear.  
  
"Now Joey, don't you think that your sister's got enough common sense to know how to deal with Duke on her own?" She said. Serenity looked back to Marik, who stood still with a slight look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Um, Marik. What were you going to say?" She asked him sweetly. *Why am I being so sweet to him? *  
  
"It's nothing.really." He said slowly turning away from her and looking out at the waves. A slow breeze blew through and seemed to push Serenity in Marik's direction. She looked at him and watched the wind blow his silver white hair from his tanned face and purple eyes. *Why is it that I notice everything about him? Joey would kill me if he knew what I saw and think about Marik. * She smiled slowly.  
  
"So Serenity are you coming?" Joey yelled again.  
  
She thought a moment and then replied, "No, it's okay! You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at home." Everyone (Which means Tristan, Mai, Joey, Duke, and Marik) was shocked.  
  
"But sis." Joey somewhat pleaded with her. She just smiled though and gently took Duke's hand off of hers as he stood there stunned.  
  
"Really. I'll be fine. I just want to finish talking to Marik. Don't worry." She said confidently. *Somehow, I know that I'll be safe with Marik. * Joey nodded. Tristan took the hint. He gave Joey a number to call and left. Mai stood waiting for Joey.  
  
"I'll stay here in case she needs me." Duke said defiantly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Joey said and grabbed Duke by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
"But what if she needs me!!??" she could hear him yelling in the distance. Now they were all alone Marik and Serenity, and were acutely aware of each other's presence.  
  
"So." Serenity said slowly, looking at Marik. "What did you want to say?"  
  
Reviews Plz. 


	9. Too Hard a Question

Too Hard a Question!  
  
Fala- Hey Kiri, has anyone ever asked you a really personal question and it was just too hard to answer it? Kiri- Um, let me think. YEAH! Fala- Well, what was it? Kiri- Hey do you want to talk about this or continue the story!? Fala- That bad huh? Kiri- Do you want the story or not?  
  
Fala- Alright. alright. *shifty eyes and evil grin *  
  
**Marik**  
  
He couldn't answer her question. Maybe he did have feelings for her. *Not possible! I mean. she. I. it's not possible * He stood quietly. Serenity changed the subject.  
  
"The waves are so beautiful." She said quietly.  
  
"Serenity?" He said slowly contemplating how he was going to ask her out.  
  
"Yes?" she replied quietly, but quickly.  
  
"Um. I was wondering.if."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you would like to. I don't know. maybe. get dinner with me tonight?" *that's it! I'm dead! There's no way she's going to say yes! Someone like her? No way! * She was stunned. "You know," he continued, "to get to know each other better."  
  
"Why me?" she asked confused.  
  
"I guess, because, you're the only person who will really give me an honest chance. I know Yugi says that he wants us to get along. but I'm not entirely sure that he wants me around."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because your different than the others. I know that you'll give me an honest chance." She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry." He said after a few minutes. "I know that it's really random and you'll probably say no. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She thought a few moments.  
  
"Sure." She finally said.  
  
"What?" Marik said surprised.  
  
"Why not? You seem nice and I would like to get to know you." She smiled. He looked stunned and shocked but upon her eyes meeting his he smiled as well.  
  
"I'll call you tonight then?" he asked.  
  
"Alright. See you tonight." She said finally. She stood up straight and walked past Marik, accidentally brushing her hand against his and sending chills up his spine. He watched her leave. *She's so beautiful and sweet. Maybe it is possible. to care for someone... and have a chance with someone like her. *  
  
**Ishizu**  
  
He took her further and further off the path into the forest. He seemed to know exactly where he was going though. * I wonder what's going on * Finally he stopped, turning to look full into Ishizu's face. She looked around, "What did you have to ask me that included you having to drag me out into the middle of nowhere?" He gulped and stuck a hand in his pocket in an attempt to look unnerved. She smiled and shrugged. "So what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Look, Ishizu. we haven't.. we didn't start off on the right foot I think." He finally said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Still," he said ignoring her comment, "I think that maybe we could make that better."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me tonight. you know to start from the beginning?" she stood shocked and thought full for a moment. *I do kind of like him. And it would give us a chance to start again the right way *  
  
"Alright." She said "On one term though."  
  
"And what would that be."  
  
"Well two terms. One, I have to ask my brother if it's alright. And two, you have to be on your best behavior." She grinned at her last comment.  
  
"Alright." He knew what Marik would say. "Then, check with your brother and I'll call you tonight." "Alright." She said and they both turned in opposite directions and left. *I hope he really meant that. Maybe we could be friends. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Than I already do I mean. * 


End file.
